


The jokers daughter pictures

by timexturner



Series: The jokers daughter-Dimples [2]
Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner





	The jokers daughter pictures

Dimples with mommy and daddy 

 

Dimples picture of batty from chapter 2 

 

 

Dimples in in her later years. Like her father, her tattoos mean something. 

 

 

The resemblence between dimples and her father is uncanny. 


End file.
